Sad Little Lion
by Phangirltaylor
Summary: Mucho fluffy Dan and Phil starts of kinda sad...but gets cute c: don't hate me too much I suck at this


**_Okay I'm sorry about how awful it is..but this is my first actual fanfiction I have ever written..please dont hate me..x.x_**

Sad little lion~

Phil's POV:

Phil sits on his bed breathing heavily; eyes stinging from trying to hold the tears in. The lump in his throat was impossible to swallow down and his vision was already becoming blurry. He attempts to take a deep breath in but it is very shaky, and the sudden change in movement allows a few tears to slip out. He tries to just blink them away, but this time he can't and they begin spilling rapidly down his cheeks. He wants to scream, but doesn't want Dan to hear, so he just silently cries. His stomach hurts from holding back the sobs, so he curls in on himself, holding himself together. It hurts. His lungs ache from the amount of pressure he's putting on them and he tries to take a breath letting a small noise escape his throat. He regrets it, knowing that Dan had probably heard. Phil scolds himself for allowing that to happen. However, he still can't stop crying no matter how much he wants to. He reaches for a random article of clothing on his bed up to his face to wipe his eyes with and realizes that it is one of Dans t-shirts ; this realization causes him to sob harder, this time audibly. He can't stop himself though...Dan is the reason he is like this.

Dan's POV:

Dan had been lying in his bed attempting to sleep but not being able to since he was so concerned about Phil, since he knew there was no way he was asleep. He knew him too well, something was wrong with Phil, but he didn't want to barge in and protrude his privacy by asking him what was wrong, so instead he was giving him some space. If he wanted to, Phil would tell him what was wrong later. The flat was almost silent so there was no mistaking the fact that Dan hears a soft yelp coming from Phil's bedroom. He sits up and runs his hand through his hair contemplating whether he should check on his friend or give him space. Dan realizes that Phil was in fact crying and that he couldn't stand the thought of him hurting, so he makes the semi-conscious decision to talk to him. He stands up, opens his door and makes his way across the hall towards Phil's room quietly. He knocks on the door and says softly,

_Phil, can I come in?.. _

Phil's POV:

When he realized that Dan was right outside he quickly wiped his face with his blanket and said

_Uh..s-sure come in.._

Phil looked at himself in the mirror and realized he looked terrible. His eyes were red and watery from crying, and his cheeks were splotchy, his nose looked like a little cherry it was so red, and his hair..he hadn't even bothered to fix it yet. Oh well..too late now. At that moment the door slowly creaked open and Phil looks up. The moment he made eye contact with his worried friend he lost it. Dan would never feel the same way he did, and they wouldn't be anything more than friends. He was sobbing again before he knew it.

Dan's POV:

Phil's small voice was barely heard by Dan but he definitely heard him say sure to him coming in. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, looking at this friend. Dan's face fell when he realized how distraught Phil looked. It broke his heart how much he looked like a lost puppy. Phil began crying and Dan was by his side in an instant. He started rubbing small circles on his shoulder trying to console him. After a while Phil started hiccuping and Dan wrapped his arm around Phil's frail body, and he leaned his head on Dan's shoulder.

_Phil, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself in ages.._

_Oh god..I can't really _**hiccup**_say. You would hate me.. _

_Okay, no, that's crazy. Why would I EVER hate you? You're the greatest thi- uh...you're my best friend..and I wouldn't be able to hate you. Especially if that something is so bad it has you in tears. I promise nothing will change._

_-But Dan. That's exa_**hiccup**_ctly the problem. Nothing will change. I...um...lets see how I can... uh..put this.. Okay here we go.. ilikeyouasmorethanafriendbutyoullneverlikemeasanyt hingbutafriend_

_-Woah woah woah. What?_

**takes a deep breath and speaks much slower **_-I like you as more than a friend but _

_you'll never like me as anything BUT a friend...there I said it.._

_-Oh I see.._

_-This is why I don't tell you anything..._

_-This is why you don't tell your mum anything._

-Dan. This is serious..can you just...**sighs** _nevermind_

**Dan hugs Phil as he tries to walk away** _No wait! I'm sorry...I just.._

_he turns his head and allows his lips to softly brush Phil's almost questioning if it was alright to continue, to this Phil roughly presses his lips against Dan's._

**Meh..this is awful _ I don't know if I should keep writing on it...well give me feed back please? If you like it so far let me know..also give me suggestions on how I can make it better. If nobody likes it ill just scrap it and make a better one. (Fair warning it will get really fluffy later on if I continue..possibly smutty..) thank you guys anyway :3 free invisible llamas for everyone who reviews this! 3 **

**~ Taylor :D**


End file.
